Minisode 2: Misunderstandings
by Mirror's Mirage
Summary: During the Imperiex War, Saturn Girl returns to the Legion. By this time, Dream Girl and Lightning have reconciled and are good friends but what happens when Saturn Girl mistakens their friendship for something else?


_L.O.S.H Fan Minisode_

_By Mirror's Mirage_

_During the Chronos War: Misunderstandings_

_Some one I belive it was Violet Rose wished I would write a sequel to my Lightning Lad Saturn Girl fic Waking Up so here it is! Enjoy!  
_

_Terran (Earth) Time: July 6th around noon_

Chameleon Boy stopped in the corridor and stared in open mouthed shock as Lightning Lad and Dream Girl burst out laughing at some inside joke or another, unable to walk they were laughing so hard. "Okay, okay, you win," Lightning Lad grinned warmly at the precog totally oblivious to Cham's shocked presence.

"Garth," Dream Girl poked Lightning Lad in the side and gestured to Cham. They glanced at each other and had both dissolved into peals of laughter again before Cham found his voice.

"I thought you two hated each other,"

"Then you obviously didn't get the memo," Timber Wolf drawled from behind him.

Cham yelped and whirled around as he shot in the air. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"He's not going to eat you," Dream Girl giggled.

"I might if he doesn't stop hogging all the cookies," Timber Wolf retorted with a murderous gaze.

"I don't eat all the cookies!"

"Sure ya do," Lightning Lad grinned evilly. "I've seen it. Right, Dream Girl?"

She nodded in agreement, their smiles identical. Timber Wolf glared murderously at Cham who gulped and promptly morphed into a fly as Timber Wolf shot off after him, growling insults and death threats.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"...Uh...right...look I need some advice about..." and the two were once again in deep conversation as they walked down the corridors.

12:15

Saturn Girl hovered in the air above her bed, letting her body relax and the air fill her lungs with her hands on her knees and her head tilted back. Trance. Sink into the depths of the power and concentrate. She opened her eyes as they shone with brilliant coral light. Several objects before her; a chunk of metal, a chair, a digipen, hovered in the air surrounded by the aura of her power. After a moment the chair wobbled and crashed to the ground but the digipen and metal chunk rose higher.

Someone knocked on the door loudly. "Imra?"

"What?" She gasped, startled as the metal chunk and digipen fell to the ground. The metal chunk made a dent in the floor (how come that's not what the chair did?) She sighed as the door slid open.

"Hi, Superman," she greeted, wondering how she was going to fix the new dent in the floor.

"Saturn Girl, how are you doing?" That would be Superman, being kind as usual and trailed by Kell-el. Despite the resemblance, they looked very out of place; Kell-el wore an expression of indifference, his emerald and onyx eyes surveying the hall.

"Good, I suppose. I feel as good as new,"

"Why is there a dent in your floor?" Kell-el asked now, looking over her shoulder and pointing.

"I was practicing and dropped a metal cube," she replied.

"Practicing?" both Supermen chorused.

"Telekinetic powers. I got an energy boost,"

"Oh, the psi-orbs," Superman remembered. "Kell-el and I were heading for the dining hall," he continued. "Wanna come?"

"Uh, not right now. Maybe later,"

"Okay. See you."

"We're wasting time," Kell-el grumbled to his older 'brother' as they walked off.

"Oh, so now you're not gonna eat?"

"We're nowhere near Imperiex! We're just floating by some water park fun world!"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't eat,"

"Who are you, my mother!"

"All I'm saying is-"

Saturn Girl giggled as their voices trailed off down the corridor and she flew in the opposite direction towards the lounge room.

12: 21

"I say if you want to get on Saturn Girl's good side, try not to fight with Cosmic Boy so much," Dream Girl suggested as she hovered in the air cross-legged above the couch Lightning Lad was sitting on. "Or if you do, apologize but not too much or she'll think you don't mean it. Or if you must fight, spar instead. At least you'll have a legitimate reason,"

Lightning Lad sighed, scratching his thick orange hair. "...Okay then. Anything else?"

"You said you wanted a present for her right?" The lounge room was deserted right now: everyone else was off doing other things.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to get,"

"That's a puzzle..." Dream Girl murmured. "Well, I think the best present you can get is...nothing really,"

"Huh?"

"I mean...wasn't she happy when you came to visit her in the hospital?"

Lightning Lad blushed, remembering her bright smile and warm eyes when she saw him. "Uh, yeah...she was,"

Dream Girl smiled at Lightning Lad's flushed face. "Okay, then. She was just happy that you came. So I think just looking out for her and having her back is gift enough,"

"I have a telepathic force field projector,"

"Then why didn't you say that?"

"I just remembered it,"

Dream Girl shook her head, smiling in amusement. "Anything else?"

"Well...uh..."

"Spill it,"

"A statue?"

"You don't sound too sure of yourself. Let's see it,"

Lightning Lad showed her. "It's beautiful, Garth where did you find it?"

"In the Tannarrith Mines on a mission," Lightning Lad said proudly. "The tribe blacksmith was happy to help me carve it,"

"Wow..." Dream Girl breathed, staring at the statue (that I refuse to describe) "Imra's so lucky. I'm envious. I don't even know why you came to me for advice. Boys," she shook her head as she returned it. "So strong and yet so clueless,"

"Hey!"

"Sometimes it's true," She shrugged and yawned slightly as she stretched, drifting slowly back on the couch.

"Are you tired?"

"A little," she admitted, rubbing her eyes as she swung her legs to the side. "We've been running around alot lately," She yawned again and slumped against Lightning Lad's organic shoulder, her eyes fluttering close. "Sorry," she muttered as sleep overtook her.

Lightning Lad sighed and leaned back against the cushions stretching his arms above his head before crossing his arms over his chest. "It's fine. We're all tired," He too yawned and fell asleep.

12:46

When she entered the lounge room a half-hour later (she'd been deterred by her friends), Saturn Girl did not expect to see Lightning Lad and Dream Girl sitting in the same room, much less on the same couch with Dream Girl sleeping on Lightning Lad's shoulder. She stopped in surprise and in shock. A pained ripple went through her at the peaceful expressions on their faces. She felt her heart crack just a bit.

Had she been mistaken? Was his concern for her no more than brotherly affection? And why was he with Dream Girl anyway? He'd nursed a strong dislike for the girl for his own personal reasons. Did they clear that up? Were they friends now? More than friends?

Saturn Girl felt her eyes fill with tears as Dream Girl's eyes flickered as if she struggled to awaken. Lightning Lad's organic arm loosened, draping over the precog and drawing her closer. Dream Girl relaxed, sighing peacefully as her head dropped onto his broad chest.

Squeezing her eyes shut to save herself from further heartbreak, she turned around and flew out of the room as fast as she could. She rubbed the tears away impatiently and of course with her eyes squeezed shut running into someone was practically inevitable. She and whoever it was went tumbling head over heels in a heap. Metal clanged.

"Ow, Imra!" Brainy complained as she moaned groggily. "It's not normally the best of ideas to fly with your eyes shut,"

"Sorry," she mumbled, hovering into the air and helping up the nearly crushed android.

"It's all right," he assured her brushing himself off. "May I inquire into why exactly you were flying with your eyes closed?" He paused. "Saturn Girl...are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Brainy."

"I don't know much about human emotions as mine are limited and seem to operate on a different field but I'm sure that crying classifies as sadness and therefore does not fit will with the term 'okay',"

Saturn Girl sniffled. "Okay, fine I'm not,"

Brainy paused. He was not well versed in cheering people up. Oh well...he couldn't just leave her like this, could he? "You wanna talk about it?"

She looked at him surprise. "Don't you have work in the lab?"

"It can wait,"

"Okay," she sighed. Brainy waved for her to follow.

1301 hours

Soon they were sitting on one the counters in the lab as one of robotic minions Brainy programmed poured some tea for Imra. She took a gulp, not sure how Brainy was gonna help. _~At least he's trying,~ _she reasoned. He waited expectantly and she sighed again. About ten minutes passed before she spoke.

"It's about Garth,"

Brainy was not surprised. He had long been on mission control and he monitored the vital signs of the Legionnaires even while they were off duty so if any danger approached, the change in the vital signs would let him know. It wasn't perfect but it had saved the lives of Legionnaires more than once. He had noticed in the past when Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad were on patrols together, the heart rate sped up and temperatures rose a few degrees.

"Brainy...I heard that Dream Girl was on a mission with you Timber Wolf, Star Boy and Lightning Lad a month ago."

He nodded. "She was,"

"What happened?"

"The Dark Circle kidnapped Dream Girl to use her powers against us and to their advantage. Lightning Lad wasn't being terribly friendly before that and I suppose he felt guilty about it so in the middle of the battle Lightning Lad used his lightning powers to disperse their ships cloaking in order to rescue Dream Girl. They found the explosive triggers before their leader could activate them."

"Oh..."

"Is something wrong?"

"...I saw Lightning Lad and Dream Girl in the lounge together."

Brainy was stunned. Who would've thought they'd become such fast friends? "Ah, yes he was looking for her earlier to ask for some advice,"

"Advice?" Saturn Girl looked at the genius in puzzlement. "For what?"

At that moment the doors of the Lab slid open. "Lightning Lad!" Saturn Girl gasped in surprise. He looked ashamed of himself and sober.

"Hey, Saturn Girl. Can we talk?" She nodded, feeling her mouth dry and a sense of dread creep over her. As he approached, Brainy noted that he'd been forgotten so he silently dropped off the counter and snuck across the Lab to leave them in relative peace. "... Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead,"

Lightning Lad sat. "Saturn Girl, I-"

"It's Dream Girl, isn't it?" she interrupted.

Lightning Lad looked at totally lost. "Uh... I wasn't going to say anything about Nura..."

"Oh, so now you're going by birth names?" she snapped. Lightning Lad was growing more and more confused. All he wanted to do was give Saturn Girl a present! "I saw you, Lightning Lad." When he only replied with a furrowed brow, she clarified. "In the lounge, with Dream Girl," She couldn't help herself. Lightning Lad was a goof and an egotistical idiot when they were younger but he was more mature now and she found herself feeling jealous. He was her friend first!

Brainy glanced over his shoulder and decided to only intervene if things escalated to possible violence. He went back to running over data with more attention than needed.

It dawned on Lightning Lad at last. (Flashback!) 12: 58 pm (remember it took ten minutes for Saturn Girl to speak and another five minutes to actually get to the lab)

_How long had he'd been asleep? Lightning Lad yawned and froze when he saw Dream Girl leaning against his chest with a smile on her face. What the hell? Why was his arm around her? Sure, they were friends now, but not like that! What kind of dream had he been having anyway? Maybe it was best if he didn't remember. _

_Trying to dispel the stricken look on his face, he lifted his arm away from her and poked the sleeping heroess (I know the terms actually heroine but it has spoiled by the fact a drug is also called heroine) in the forehead. She stirred._

_"Dream Girl? Can you get off me now? This is awkward. Dream? Hello? Nura?" Poke, poke, poke. She grumbled and swiped his hand away. He sighed and continued poking anyway, hoping he wouldn't have to shock her awake. Luckily a few more pokes proved to have the desired affect._

_"What is it?" she snapped, waking up. _

_"Can you get off me now?" he asked._

_"Huh? Oh!" She jumped back and blushed. "Oh...that was...awkward."_

_"Delete it,"_

_"Huh?" _

_"Cameras,"_

_"Oh, right! That would be embarrassing!" She screwed her eyes shut and dropped to sleep briefly. He was bout to poke her again when she woke up. "Perfect, Cham will be on duty in three! He always takes his time getting there," she waved as she flew out._

End Flashback

"Oooooh... Yeah, that was weird," Saturn Girl looked at him suspiciously. "Are you jealous?" Lightning Lad grinned. She chuckled as if amused, hiding the fact. "You can read my mind if you want," he offered, still grinning smugly.

"Fine," she agreed as her eyes shone coral. There was a brief silence. "Oh,"

"Ha!" Lightning Lad was triumphant. "Didja see anything else in there?"

"No. Why?"

"Good. Here, I got you something," He produced a silver orb that she hadn't noticed before and presented to her. It was fairly average and unremarkable.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out," he coaxed. Lightning Lad took her tea as she looked for the button to open. "It's over there," he pointed to the side. She chuckled sheepishly as she pressed it and gasped in astonishment as it opened. "Garth...it's-it's-! Where-how did you-?" she stammered.

Unable to contain his curiosity, Brainy craned his neck to see what all the excitement was about. The object in her hands could hardly be called a simple statue. It was a crystal eight pointed star the size of her palm and hovering in the air between two rotating coils that tilted diagonally around it and shone with a constant coral light, with light smaller orbs spinning around it lazily.

"Garth, where did you get this?" she gasped out in shock.

"In the Tannarrith Mines," Garth said proudly. "On a mission,"

"That's very interesting," Brainy commented.

Lightning Lad glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Lightning Lad!" Saturn Girl scolded, and yet she was smiling.

"This is my lab," Brainy pointed out.

"Well, pretend we don't exist,"

"But-"

"And now you don't exist," Lightning Lad interrupted, now officially ignoring him. Brainy sighed as Saturn Girl struggled to stifle her giggle.

"Did….did you make this for me? When?"

"Uh...when you were in the hospital and between missions. But it kept arguing with me and-"

"It argued with you?"

"Not exactly, I just couldn't it get it to work right! And I didn't have much time to work on it..."

"I love it," She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek, making the lightning wielder flush red with pleasure and chuckle as he ruffled his hair.

"Glad you do,"

"Eject," Brainy said sharply, shoving them both out. "I believed I've served my purpose here." They both looked in wide-eyed surprise as the door slid shut with a clang, effectively blocking their view of the Lab.

"Well, that was rude," Lightning Lad noted in disgust as the pair turned down the corridor, Saturn Girl's gem statue floating in her hands.

"It is his Lab," she pointed out, smiling. She felt as if she was on air, as if her heart was going to burst, there was so much sunlight spilling out and warming her. She struggled to contain herself and stop from hopping up and down in excitement. She put the gem back its orb casing, not wanting anyone else to see it and it shrank to a tiny marble small enough to fit into her hidden pocket. "Thank you," She couldn't stop the smile on her face and neither could he.

End


End file.
